Masterpiece
by Nightborn Dreamer
Summary: Sasuke grew up in a life of luxury, but longed for the feeling of being alive. Naruto was a poor artist trying to live life, but longed for something to make it worth living. NaruSasu.
1. The Handsome and Mischievous Painter

**Masterpiece**

**Chapter 1: **The Handsome and Mischievous Painter

**Rating: **M, just to be safe

**Pairing: **NaruSasu

**Summary: **Sasuke grew up in a life of luxury, but longed for the feeling of being alive. Naruto was a poor artist trying to live life, but longed for something to make it worth living. NaruSasu.

**A/N: **This was originally going to be done during the Renaissance time period, but I don't really want to mention the Medici family (or any other famous historical people) and don't want to muck up historical facts (while I know my fair share of information I am no expert). Soooo this takes place in an AU Fire Country that is heavily inspired by (or based on?) Italy's renaissance. Plus doing it this way gives me more creative freedom. This whole fic was conjured up when I was studying that time in history. Uuh, that's all I have to say for now. ^-^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto; not the fandom or the characters.

**~*NS*~**

The Fire Country was enjoying a time of elaborate parties, artistic and scientific achievement, and just overall humanism. Naruto Uzumaki was an artist of this time who owned his own workshop where he did commissions. He may not have been as well known as other artists of the time, but he still managed to get work for himself. Still, being an artist was a crappy job at times and simply didn't pay as much as he wished. The man lived off of the cheapest foods possible and had his fair share of struggles.

In such times, he was very eager to get commissions and finish them. So when a stiff man by the name of Fugaku Uchiha came to him, asking for him to paint a portrait of his son, he quickly agreed. Now simply because he was on the verge of starving didn't mean Naruto's work wasn't exquisite, it just meant that art tools and other living expenses weren't cheap and he only got paid so much for a painting.

Little did he know that that commission would change his life.

Maybe even make it worth living again.

**~*NS*~**

The Uchiha family was rich and lived a very lavish life, and yet young Sasuke Uchiha still felt as if his life was lacking. His father wanted him to take over the family business with his brother Itachi, but that just simply wasn't what he wanted. Not that it mattered. Nothing he thought did. All that mattered was that he obeyed like the good son he was supposed to be, but he would still find himself sitting at the window, looking out into the world and wondering…

_Isn't there anything more to life than this?_

Sasuke didn't want the luxury of an easy life. He wanted to wander, to take risks, to experience and taste everything the world had to offer. Yes, he even wanted to suffer, to struggle, to strive, he was sure that that was what it meant to feel truly alive.

But it seemed fate had a different plan set out for him. That plan included taking over the family business, marrying a woman from a good family, someone who would give birth to strong sons who would then repeat the same path. He wondered if his father or brother ever felt restless and dissatisfied with the life that had been forced upon them since birth.

"Sasuke, the painter is here," his elder brother Itachi said at the door, dragging him out of his thoughts.

Sasuke turned to him and nodded. Another painter, another day. He wondered what it was like to be an artist, but it was just a passing thought. Artists were free spirits. They were tolerated for their talent by everyone. Sasuke supposed as someone who came from a family with money, he too was tolerated. But he felt like a caged bird, waiting and hoping someone would show him some compassion and set him free. Of course, even if they did, it wasn't as if he had ever flown freely before. Would he even know how? He would learn, but he would never be given that chance anyway. It was pointless to keep thinking about it, but his mind wouldn't grant him peace.

Following his brother down to the foyer, Sasuke expected the same artist they'd hired since he was a child, but instead of finding the old man, he found a young handsome man. He had a unique look about him, a strong build, wild blond hair that stuck up everywhere, tan skin, and strange lines on his cheeks that made it look as if he had whiskers. And his eyes, they were a beautiful azure color, but what stuck out to Sasuke was how…mischievous they looked. He looked completely opposite to Sasuke, with his ebony hair and eyes, fair skin, and while he wasn't skinny, he wasn't as strongly built as the painter. Maybe he was also a sculptor or did some form of labor as a form of exercise. Sasuke didn't have to exercise. He lived in luxury.

But not this man.

Those mischievous eyes focused on him and a wide grin spread along his full lips.

"You're Sasuke, right? My name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hn."

Snickering, Naruto looked like he was about to say something else, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"What happened to the other painter?"

"Lady Luck frowned upon him," Naruto said sadly.

His father, however, looked appalled. "He was found fornicating with another man and was executed."

Ah, homosexuality, a high crime that was punished by death. It didn't happen too often. Usually homosexuality was a rumor spread by someone to ruin another person's reputation – especially in the art world – and it was hard to prove a rumor in court. But being caught in bed red handed like that…he wondered if the man was even given a trail.

"Let us not mention such a stained name in our home again," his father said, then cleared his throat and told the painter to follow him into the room where he'd be working. Sasuke followed as well. They entered a lounging room where everything had already been moved around. This would be another formal, boring painting. Sasuke hated sitting for them more than anything. There was nothing to do but stare at the old man painting him.

When they got into the room, Fugaku asked Naruto how long it would take. The blond surprised them both by saying he would finish it in one sitting. He was nothing if not a fast worker. Fugaku excused himself after that. He would not pay for the man's services until the work was done.

"Go ahead and sit. Make sure you're comfortable."

Sasuke did just that. He settled on the red cushioned chair. Clasping his hands together on his lap, he straightened his back and wiped all emotion from his face. He watched Naruto get everything ready in front of him. At least this time around, he had someone better to look at. He couldn't deny that the painter was a very handsome man. They were thoughts he knew he probably shouldn't have, but what was so wrong with it? He was simply admiring him. There was nothing weird about that. Women did it to each other all the time, so why couldn't men?

While he became lost in his thoughts, Naruto began. His face was scrunched in concentration, his eyes serious and his lips in a straight line. He looked…attractive like that. Sasuke didn't know which look was more attractive on the painter – mischievous or serious. They both…made him feel excited in a very bad and dangerous way. He wondered what the painter thought about as he drew him, or if he was thinking anything at all.

Knowing that the old artist was homosexual, Sasuke wondered if he got a rise out of painting him…or if Naruto was. Was Naruto thinking impure thoughts of him? Was his memory as good as other artists, where he could remember every curve and crevice of Sasuke's body? Would he later then draw him without clothes in erotic positions? It wasn't uncommon for artists to draw nude figures, but he had never really thought of them drawing those figures in erotic poses.

The very thought of Naruto drawing him like that made his heart beat a little faster and he worried his cheeks might be pink. If they were, Naruto didn't care. He would notice though. How could he not? But as long as he didn't say anything, Sasuke he wouldn't care either.

Things didn't end up that way.

"What are you thinking about over there?"

"What?"

"You're blushing. Oh, I know. You just can't stand to be in the presence of someone as dashing and brilliant as I. Is that it? You're embarrassed because you're not as handsome and filled out? Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get there soon," the artist smirked.

"Could you be more vain?"

"I could. Now relax your face again or you're going to make me mess up."

Sasuke wanted to bring up the fact that it was Naruto who interrupted his own work to speak. Instead he put his stoic mask back on and tried to steer clear from inappropriate thoughts. Time seemed to move much, much faster when he had something more aesthetically pleasing to look at than a wrinkled old man. As Naruto's hand worked its magic, Sasuke's own eyes found that they were taking in every physical feature of the other man. Questions of the cocky artist echoed in his mind as he did so. Was his skin naturally tan, or a product of being outside in the sun for long amounts of time? Did he do manual labor? Was that how he got such a build? Or was he really a sculptor too? Where did he live? _How_ did he live?

Then there were other thoughts that plagued his mind more than he ought to have allowed…

Did his body feel as hard as it appeared? Were his lips as soft as they looked? How would it feel to have those hands on him, caressing or holding him?

They were thoughts that should have frightened him to the core, but instead they excited him in ways he had never felt before.

Too soon, the artist put his tools away and smiled in satisfaction.

"You're done?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask in surprise. How long had he been left alone to his own thoughts?

"I've always worked fast, and it looks amazing, if I do say so myself." The man chuckled. "But how could it not? You're a real piece of art yourself." He stood up and let his eyes roam Sasuke's figure, making him want to fidget.

"You shouldn't say those things," Sasuke warned, but despite that, he wished the man would continue. He wished to know he wasn't the only one having such dangerous thoughts.

Naruto stared at him for a prolonged moment of silence and then walked up to him. Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from the other as the man reached down and cupped his cheek. His blue eyes were serious and intense. Sasuke found he couldn't breathe as they gazed at him, seeming to pierce through his soul.

"Perhaps I shouldn't, but I think we both know that I'm not the only one appreciating another man's body here." He grinned. "God is truly an artist. As a fellow artist, I'm just admiring his work, for if ever there was a masterpiece, it's you."

God's masterpiece.

Was that really how Naruto saw him, even after just one meeting?

The words made Sasuke feel a foreign fluttering in his chest.

At the sound of footsteps drawing closer, Naruto stepped away from him and went back to the portrait. He smiled at Sasuke as he showed it to him.

It was…perfect. Sasuke hadn't ever thought much on past paintings of himself, but this one was different.

When Sasuke's father came in to look at the work, Sasuke actually did feel a little fear. The way Naruto drew him was flawless, too flawless. Not only did he get every wrinkle and crease in his clothing, every strand of hair, but he also managed to catch how Sasuke was feeling in his eyes. His eyes in the portrait looked passionate and desperate. He worried that his father might see.

But when his father spoke, all he said was, "This is a fine piece. I'll have to call on you again if I ever need a portrait done."

Sasuke's shoulders relaxed and he allowed himself a brief glance in the artist's direction, only to find him staring straight at him. Slowly, the man grinned widely, looking mischievous and knowing as he turned his focus back on his father.

"That would be excellent."

Suddenly Sasuke found his life was about to get far more interesting.


	2. Attraction

**Masterpiece**

**Chapter 2: **Attraction

**Rating: **M, just to be safe.

**Pairing: **NaruSasu

**Summary: **Sasuke grew up in a life of luxury, but longed for the feeling of being alive. Naruto was a poor artist trying to live life, but longed for something to make it worth living. NaruSasu.

**A/N: **Second chapter! Nothing to really say.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto; not the fandom or the characters.

~*NS*~

If there was one rule that Naruto lived by, it was to never wake up before the sun. Waking up in the afternoon, or just before, wasn't unusual to him. He was something of a night owl (as most artists were). After all, all of the best parties happened at night, so when Naruto greeted the new day, it was with the sun already high up in the sky. His hair was a mess (more so than usual) and the streets bustled with activity.

Dragging himself out of bed, Naruto walked over to his mess of papers everywhere. He picked one up and eyed it. It was a sketch of the same person in different positions. It had been a long time since he had felt such a strong urge to draw the same person again and again. Usually people got boring quickly. Their bodies became boring and a lot of their traits were the same. Usually he followed deformed people, or those who had been in horrible, body altering accidents, and drew them just to put some variety in his art.

But this body…it was different somehow and he couldn't get enough.

He had perfect aristocratic features. A straight, narrow nose, high cheekbones, a sharp jaw, full lips, penetrating almond-shaped eyes that were intensely dark, pale skin that flushed pink…he could go on.

When he had come home from doing his portrait, he began sketching him in all kinds of positions. Standing up and staring out of the window, what he thought he'd look like sleeping peacefully, his features relaxed and softer. He also drew out what he thought his anatomy was like. He drew him with a muscular chest and torso and one where he was slim with less muscle.

What he drew most, however, was his face. He imagined his expressions to certain things. He had pictures of him raising an eyebrow in question, or having both raised, his eyes wide, and his lips parted as he imagined him looking surprised. Of course there were other pictures as well, ones he shouldn't have been drawing. Ones where his lips were slightly parted and looked swollen, his face flushed, and his eyes were half-lidded and open, full of emotion, his defenses tossed aside as he revealed himself…but he found himself most dissatisfied with those.

Why?

Naruto was no child. He knew what it felt like to lust for another person. He wasn't exactly innocent either. He had lain with women and even a couple of curious or lost men, until said men realized what was at stake and promptly left, but that was okay. They all left, but it didn't matter much to him. He had never built any emotional connections with any of them. He loved freely, but never really gave himself to anyone. True love, that thing great poets wrote about, was lost on him.

Perhaps that was why his pictures lacked the emotion he wanted to see displayed.

His portrait of Sasuke was different. It was…full of emotion that his other portraits lacked. Sasuke's eyes had been so alive.

Shaking his head, he decided it was probably best that he stop this slight obsession. It would do no one any good to have these thoughts so the best thing to do was to get rid of them. Too bad for him it wasn't that simple. Naruto had never been very good at telling his mind what to do or what to think. He always had trouble focusing and wrapping his mind around things it had no interest to wrap around, even if it was for his own good.

With one last sigh he let the paper go and went to go about his day.

~*NS*~

Every time Sasuke walked past the painting Naruto did of him, he felt…embarrassed. He was very tempted to take the painting and destroy it.

Or, well, maybe not destroy it – since Naruto had worked hard on it and his father had paid good money for it – but…hide it. He felt strangely vulnerable with the painting up on the wall, exposing the look in his eyes. In all of his other portraits, his eyes looked as they should. Soulless, as if he was made for this life, as if there he didn't have a spirit that longed to be free.

Naruto captured something else. Life. Emotion. Longing. They were not things Sasuke wanted his father to see.

"It's a good piece," Itachi said from behind Sasuke as he walked up to him. Sasuke stood in front of the picture in the hallway. "Mother is talking about having him do all of our portraits now."

"Is she?" Sasuke tried to sound bored and uninterested, even though the thought of seeing Naruto again perked his interest. He wouldn't mind seeing the artist again. The man had been visiting Sasuke's mind – rather persistently – since their first meeting a week ago.

"Maybe we can ask him at the party tonight."

Sasuke turned to Itachi, no longer sounding bored, but curious. "Party?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You're surprised?"

"I just…didn't know we were having one tonight. Is it a private party or…"

"Public. It'll be in the streets, though there will be tables of food around the fountain at the plaza. Are you…going to go this time? You don't usually attend these parties and, when you do, it's usually only for a short time. You're not the most social person."

"And you are?"

"When I want to be."

Sasuke hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to the parties. He just…didn't really know what to do when he got there. He didn't socialize with many people and wasn't very experienced in it. He was kept rather sheltered. He had been home schooled and didn't have playmates or friends growing up. Also, no one really perked his interest at the parties, so even if he did have the social experience to make friends easily, there was no one he really felt like making friends with. And then he would always end up leaving once the women started hitting on him, usually while drunk.

Sasuke hesitated before asking, "Naruto will be there?"

He didn't recall ever seeing Naruto at the parties. How had he ever missed him?

"Well, he's an artist, so I assume he will be. Unless he's like that sculptor we met with last year. That man was more obsessed with his work than father."

Sasuke didn't pay attention to that last comment. Naruto seemed like a social man, so Itachi might right, he would probably be there.

"Hn. I'll go."

~NS*~

If there was one thing the people of this era enjoyed, it was parties. The night was alive with energy. People danced, ate, drank, and committed sins they would later deny or delve further in – in secrecy of course. Needless to say, everyone was enjoying themselves, but Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of the painter he had managed to find.

Naruto was surrounded by women as he stood to the side of the road. Seeing Naruto with them, the dark haired man felt a foreign emotion, but that same curiosity also sparked inside of him. Was sleeping with women something he did often? Then was he mistaken before? He had thought Naruto was making advances on him, so he assumed he preferred to take men to his bed, but now he wasn't so sure. Of course, there was also the possibility that Naruto was just using the women as a cover. It made sense, if he didn't want to face the same fate as his family's last painter.

Again, those questions of homosexuality came into his mind, but they were fleeting. He couldn't focus, not when those women were stroking Naruto's arm and that foreign emotion bubbled inside of him, making him feel irrationally upset.

He really didn't have a reason to be upset. He wasn't interested in any of those women. In fact, he had never shown much interest in any woman, a fact that Itachi would sometimes hint at. It always made Sasuke uncomfortable and, sometimes, he would point out a beautiful woman here and there when he was out with his brother as if to prove something.

Thinking of his brother, Sasuke looked off to the side where he was talking to a small group of people while eating chicken off a stick.

Should he go to Naruto? He had told Itachi when they got there that he would handle asking Naruto about the portraits and to not worry about it. Itachi had given him a strange look, but had nodded and left him to find the artist. Either way, Sasuke had to talk to him. He knew he should wait until his irrational emotions calmed, but he didn't want to keep hidden like a coward, so he walked daringly over to the man, stopping only when he got to him.

"Are all artists perverted?" he asked in greeting, trying to beat out the strange jealousy he was feeling. It wasn't as if he didn't have women knocking on his door…or knocking _down_ his door. He didn't want to acknowledge the reason behind his feelings, or how he had been admiring how handsome Naruto looked at night, with the street lamps illuminating his features. Not when he didn't know where Naruto stood on men.

He was attracted to the artist, but to admit to it would be…dangerous.

So why did the thought also sound thrilling?

It was terrifying, thinking about what could happen to him should anyone find out how handsome he found Naruto to be. That he had had inappropriate dreams of Naruto doing things with his hands other than paint.

He knew he would never be able to have Naruto. For all he knew, Naruto would turn him in for such thoughts. But he didn't want to see him with these women either.

Naruto turned from where he was standing and gave him the most innocent look ever. It screamed "who, _me_?" which just made Sasuke snort. That pervert wasn't fooling anyone with his puppy look. He looked far too foxy. He was conniving and someone Sasuke should stay far, far away from. Unfortunately, that was one of the things that drew Sasuke to him. He was like forbidden fruit – dangerous, but too delicious to pass up.

"What? Are you jealous of my charm?" Naruto asked, waggling his eyebrows. Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto turned to the girls and smiled sweetly and apologetically. "I'm sorry ladies, but my friend here is kind of anti-social. All he does is grunt! He'd be very lonesome if I sent him away."

The women whined and pouted as Naruto got up and beckoned Sasuke to follow him, which – after a small moment of hesitation – he did. They walked a bit away from the party and into an alley, out of sight, where Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled like a predator.

"Why did you want to get out of the party? You looked like you were having a good time," Sasuke said with a bit more attitude than he'd meant to show. He wasn't raised to be rude, but he didn't feel like putting on a front. Not in front of Naruto. Usually he felt it was the right thing to do, his mother had taught him manners, but not now. For some reason, it felt wrong.

"And you looked like you were jealous. Am I right?"

"Jealous? What do I have to be jealous about?"

"Come on man. I'm an _artist_. We're nothing if not observant. Did you really think I wouldn't notice your unashamed ogling?"

"You're accusing me of lusting after you?" Sasuke asked, but rather than wait for Naruto to answer, he continued with asking, "Are you going to turn me in then?" Even if he did try to convince himself and Naruto otherwise, it was thrown right in his face. He was attracted to another man and there was a high price to pay for that. If Naruto wanted to destroy his life, he was now given the key to do so.

"Turn you in?" Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke, backing him up against the wall of the building. "Have you ever been with a man before?"

"I've never been with anyone before."

Naruto barked a laugh. "With your looks, that seems almost hard to believe."

"I was never interested in it before." It was true. While Sasuke had found himself attracted to men, and pointing out attractive women to Itachi (and himself), he had never felt a pull toward anyone before.

Naruto was different though…there was something there, pulling him, and even though his mind told him to fight it and warned him of the dangers. He also knew that giving in would feel so good, if Naruto felt the same.

"Before what? Before…me?"

He didn't answer that, just looked off to the side. That didn't seem to please the young artist. He gently placed his fingers on Sasuke's chin and turned his head back in his direction.

"Don't look away from me. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Appreciating another man, I mean."

"Then have you…"Sasuke stopped, not able to put his curiosity into words.

"I've been with a few men, yes. It didn't last, of course."

"Weren't you afraid they'd turn you in?"

Naruto chuckled softly and it was then that Sasuke realized how close their mouths were. He could feel Naruto's breath against his lips.

"I don't make it a habit to live my life in fear, Sasuke."

Right. Naruto wasn't the one who was trapped. Sasuke was. Naruto was as free as a fox in the woods. Outsmarting hunters and crashing in his den whenever he wanted. People could hold out their finger and call to him as much as they wanted, he would not go to them unless he felt like it.

He wasn't like Sasuke, who was a bird trapped in his family's golden cage.

"You're so beautiful," Naruto breathed against Sasuke's cheek. "Never have I had so much fun drawing someone. I love my art, but I can only ever draw the same person once, but with _you_…I could draw you every day and not tire of it. I meant it when I said you're a masterpiece."

The words made Sasuke's chest flutter.

"Most people think Itachi's better."

"Fools. The lot of them." Naruto's lips ghosted across his cheek as he spoke the words, so softly they were barely a whisper.

And then it happened.

Sasuke surprised himself – and Naruto, based on his soft gasp – by turning his head and pressing his lips against Naruto's. He fisted the front of the blonde's white shirt and pulled him closer, wanting to feel his body. Naruto complied all too happily. He pressed as close as humanly possible to Sasuke and deepened their kiss. It became quickly obvious that Sasuke had no experience in kissing, which made Naruto really believe what he'd said about never being with anyone. Sasuke lacked technique and started off too eager. Naruto took control of the kiss and slowed it down, trying to calm him. Gently, Naruto cupped his face in his hands and sucked on his bottom lip. Sasuke parted his lips and let Naruto's tongue inside his mouth to touch and play with his own.

Sasuke couldn't breathe, nor could he care. His entire body felt much too hot. Nothing had ever felt so good. If this was indeed a sin, he would gladly burn for it. In fact, he was almost sure he already was, but it was a good burn. How could this be so wrong when it felt so good and right? The idea of being with a woman had never held his interest and this was why. Of course, the idea of being with another man was also unappealing, but the idea of being with _this_ man was…deliciously tempting.

When they parted, Naruto whispered against his lips, "Does that sate your curiosity?"

Growling, Sasuke reached back and fisted his hair. "No."

"Ah, I see. So what do you propose we do then?" Naruto chuckled before nipping at Sasuke's bottom lip, his hands grabbing the other man's hips. "I don't suppose daddy dearest will approve of this."

"I don't care." That wasn't a complete lie. While there was a part of Sasuke's mind that did care and was afraid, there was a bigger part of him that had had enough. How long had he wanted to break out of his cage? Far too long. If he walked away from this, something he wanted, something he had a chance of getting, he had a feeling he'd regret it forever. He wasn't exactly sure where this could go, but he knew he wanted it. Maybe he was just curious because this was the first time he had ever felt attracted to someone enough to really desire them, but he didn't care. He wanted to find out what this was and he couldn't do that if he ran away.

Naruto reached up and took Sasuke's wrists in his hands, getting him to release his grip on his hair. Smiling softly, he asked, "Are you sure? I don't have to remind you of the consequences if we're caught."

"What about you? You don't care?" Sasuke questioned, straightening so that he wasn't leaning back against the building behind him anymore.

"I already told you, I don't live my life in fear."

"I don't want to either."

"How exactly do you even see this working?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I get the feeling you don't get out much. Don't you think it'll be a bit suspicious if you're suddenly in a venturing mood?"

"I already have my story all planned out."

"Oh?"

"Have you ever had an apprentice, Naruto?"

"An apprentice?" Naruto's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Are you saying you want me to teach you how to draw?"

"Yes."

"Er, I've never taught anyone though. I'm not sure I'd make a good teacher."

"Of course I'll give you something in return." Sasuke stepped forward. "You're attracted to me."

"A little confident, aren't you?"

"Well, aren't you?"

Naruto shrugged. "You're easy on the eyes."

"You said you see me as a masterpiece and that you find me beautiful. You also said that you could draw me over and over again." Sasuke smirked, the fluttering feeling in his chest intensified as he remembered those words. Naruto was the first person who had said such things to him. He had been complimented on his looks before, but most people preferred Itachi.

Naruto didn't.

"Hm, I did say that." Naruto nodded. "Are you offering to be my model in return for me teaching you?"

"Yes."

Naruto's eyes sparked and a thrilling shudder ran through Sasuke at it.

"A very tempting offer."

"Is that a yes?"

Naruto didn't answer right away. Instead he let his eyes rake up and down Sasuke's body. It almost made Sasuke want to shift, but he stood straight and still. His fingers itched from wanting to reach out and grab at the man. He wanted to fist his hair again, drag him into another kiss, wondering if it was really as intense as his mind remembered.

Fingers caressing his cheek brought him out of his fantasies and back to reality, which was so much sweeter. Lips pressed against his again though it wasn't the same. It was just a tender press of lips, but it was still better than a memory. He didn't want these kisses to ever become just a memory.

"I expect to see you at my shop tomorrow."

The fingers went from his cheek down his neck and arm before the touch was gone.

"Hn. I'll be there."


	3. The Freedom of Choice

**Masterpiece**

**Chapter 3: **The Freedom of Choice

**Rating: **M, just to be safe.

**Pairing: **NaruSasu

**Summary: **Sasuke grew up in a life of luxury, but longed for the feeling of being alive. Naruto was a poor artist trying to live life, but longed for something to make it worth living.

**A/N: **Through some of this chapter, I kept thinking, "Draw me like one of your French girls." Only Naruto doesn't have any French girls. Still, I couldn't stop grinning and chuckling to myself. On a more personal note, I hope you guys are enjoying your new year! It's the year of the horse now! This makes me happy since that's my zodiac. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto; not the fandom or the characters.

~*NS*~

It was early in the morning and Sasuke was about to leave for Naruto's. He had felt restless all night and hadn't been able to sleep. He was sure there were dark circles under his eyes, but he didn't think Naruto would care and would still want to draw him. Assuming what he had said the night before was true. Sasuke really had no reason to believe anything Naruto said. He didn't know the young artist, yet he just _knew_ he could trust him. There was something about Naruto that just...seemed worthy of trust.

Just as he opened the door, he heard his brother from behind him.

"Going so soon?"

Sasuke didn't turn around to regard his brother. He and Itachi got along fine, but there was a wedge between them. Itachi had always treated Sasuke as a child and as he grew older, he became less tolerant of it. It was…annoying and belittling. Sasuke loved his brother and he knew Itachi loved him, but he was tired of being babied by the man. Itachi seemed to almost always look at Sasuke in a way that made him clench his fists. He would look at Sasuke with worry, concern, and like he needed to be protected.

"I want to get an early start."

Itachi chuckled. "You must not know artists very well."

Sasuke wanted to ask what he meant by that, but he was too offended by his tone to say anything about the subject. Itachi was talking to him as if he were still a child, as always.

"Is there something you needed?"

"No. I just came to see you out. Do you want me to walk with you to Naruto's place? You know where it is, right?"

"You told me last night."

"Yes, but you know where in town it is?"

"I know," Sasuke huffed. "I don't need you to lead me around. I'm not a child."

"I never said you were."

"Hn."

"Is it so wrong of me to want to talk to my brother? I'm just…curious, as to where this newfound want to practice art is coming from. You've never expressed the desire for it before."

Sasuke shrugged, not really having an answer for him. He wasn't really interested in learning how to draw. He was just interested in Naruto and being around him. He was…attracted to him. It felt weird to think and he knew it was dangerous, but he couldn't stop himself. The pull was too strong.

"If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." And without another word, Sasuke left for Naruto's apartment.

~*NS*~

When Sasuke found the building for Naruto he was surprised at how rundown it looked. It looked like a broken down two story house that had been abandoned. There was a man smoking outside the entrance and the door next to him was wide open.

Walking up to the man, Sasuke asked, "Does Naruto Uzumaki live here?"

"Huh? You mean that brat who always pays his rent late? Yeah, he's up there." The man walked in through the entrance and pointed to a stairway to the right. "Up there. Only door to the left. If he doesn't answer just walk in, the damn brat never locks his damn door unless he's with someone."

Sasuke wondered if this man knew what kind of people Naruto brought to his bed. Did he know he slept with men? It was a question he knew he couldn't ask the man, but that didn't stop his mind from wandering and being curious. Stifling his curiosity, he followed the man's directions and, when Naruto didn't answer when he knocked, opened his door and walked inside. Standing in front of the now closed door, Sasuke looked around the room.

The room…was a mess.

There were papers thrown about everywhere. Were all artists this careless with their work? Sasuke tried not to step on any of the pictures as he walked to the middle of the room. He saw Naruto in the far left corner, lying on a mattress under two sheets – one white and the other red. He didn't have a bed frame, just a mattress that was on the floor. There was a window along the wall that Naruto's mattress was against, though not near the mattress. It was open and the white curtains moved with the wind. Sasuke walked over to the window and saw it overlooking the street. He could smell the smoke from the man just below them.

Trying to be quiet, Sasuke closed the window and considered waking Naruto up, but his curiosity got the best of him. Leaning down, he began picking up the papers and looking at what was drawn on them. Some of the pictures were of women, some were of men, some of them were clothed but…most of them weren't.

Sasuke had never modeled naked for someone before. He wondered what it was like. What would it feel like to have Naruto's eyes on him as he drew him while he was completely exposed? Something about it…excited him. It was something that people of his status didn't do. He wasn't sure why. It just wasn't seen as very proper among people like his parents.

The people who Naruto drew weren't all breathtakingly flawless. Most of them were fairly average and some of them were even deformed. He also noticed that there was only one picture per person. Naruto had not been lying when he said he didn't enjoy drawing the same person more than once.

The pile in his hand was fairly big as he made his way to the mattress, when he suddenly picked up a piece of paper with a very familiar figure on it.

Him.

Sasuke paused and looked at the picture. Naruto had drawn him naked. He'd never seen Sasuke naked before, so there were some mistakes with his anatomy. Sasuke wasn't as well built as in the picture. Did Naruto visualize Sasuke as being in very good shape? He wasn't in _bad_ shape, but there was no reason for him to work out on a daily basis. Not that he never did, he just…didn't do it as often as he'd have to, to get the kind of body he had in Naruto's drawing. His abs weren't that well defined and he was more lean than thick.

Frowning, he put the picture in the pile and picked up another one of him, this time it was just his face. He was scowling in the picture.

Every picture he picked up after that were all of him. There were some more nude pictures of him, all with different builds and body types. Did Naruto think of him naked often? Sasuke would be lying if he said he didn't think of Naruto naked. What he would look like…feel like…maybe taste like.

Did Naruto think the same of him? Apparently so, otherwise he wouldn't have drawn him naked so much. Or did he just appreciate Sasuke's body in an artistic way?

"Are you impressed?"

Sasuke started and was about to turn around to face the mattress, but a hand came around him to take the pictures from him. Naruto was so close to him, behind him, but they weren't touching. Sasuke wondered what it would be like to press back into Naruto. He had never received much physical affection growing up. His family didn't hug. Sasuke had never felt deprived of anything, nor had he felt much of an urge to seek physical closeness, but right there, he wanted something from Naruto, something physical.

After Naruto took the pictures from him, he walked away. Sasuke turned to see him placing the pile of drawings next to his mattress.

"You should take better care of your art."

"No one else is going to see them. They're just for practice." He straightened and turned to Sasuke with a smile that looked a bit sheepish. He wondered if Naruto was embarrassed. "I take better care of my commissions, of course."

"You draw me a lot for practice."

"I told you that last night, didn't I?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "But uh, moving on from that, I'm surprised you actually came."

"You said you expected me here today."

"I know. I just thought you'd realize what exactly you were asking and come to your senses."

"Did you want me to?"

"I didn't say that. I just…wouldn't have been surprised if you hadn't come. By the way, I was a little drunk last night. Did I tell you where I live?"

"No. Itachi did. So are we going to get started now?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure where to start really. Like I said last night, I've never taught someone how to draw. I don't really know where to start." Naruto looked to his right, at a royal blue sofa with gold designs on it. There were matching pillows on both ends. It looked expensive. Sasuke guessed it was a gift from a client. "I guess you could draw that, or maybe the door as practice? I remember when I first started drawing, I drew objects before people."

"Or I could model for you." Sasuke smirked, wanting to look confident and be as bold as he had been the previous night. "Since you seem to enjoy drawing me so much."

Naruto smiled in return. "Sure, we can do that first. You can sit on the sofa…or lay on it if you want."

Sasuke walked over to the sofa, but paused before getting on it. He heard Naruto moving around behind him, but didn't turn back to look at him. He was nervous and he was a little annoyed at himself for it. Ignoring his nervousness, he decided to just voice the question that had been on his mind since he first started picking up Naruto's pictures, maybe even before that.

"Do you want me to take my clothes off?"It was a fair question. Naruto had drawn Sasuke naked several times, so it wouldn't surprise him if Naruto wanted – maybe even expected – Sasuke to pose nude for him. Naruto seemed to have a lot of people pose nude for him, so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary for him.

The sound of Naruto's movements stopped. After a small pause, he answered, "If you want. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, Sasuke, but if you want to, I certainly won't complain."

Sasuke wasn't sure if he would be comfortable taking his clothes off for Naruto to look at him, but he wanted to. Hadn't he come to feel…something? Excitement? There was excitement in being with Naruto, with a man who had been with men, but nothing had happened since he got there. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting. Maybe for Naruto to kiss him again, or for him to show some interest in getting Sasuke naked. Was that what he wanted?

He wanted to strip out of his clothes just to push himself, but then heard Naruto stop moving again. It occurred to him that he was probably waiting for Sasuke to get ready. A little embarrassed about Naruto having to wait on him, Sasuke quickly sat down at the left end of the sofa, facing Naruto.

"Try and relax a bit. You're pretty tense," Naruto stated. He was sitting in a wooden chair across from him.

Sasuke placed his arm on the arm rest and leaned more into the sofa. His legs parted a bit as he tried to force himself to relax. He told himself this was just another portrait and there was no reason to feel…anything, so he wiped his face clear of emotion, but this seemed to displease Naruto.

"Don't do that," he said with a bit of a pout.

"Do what?"

"That. With your face. Don't blank out on me."

Sasuke shifted, not sure what to do with that. He frowned, but based on Naruto's expression that wasn't right either.

"Just…think about what you were before."

"When you first drew me?"

"Yeah. What were you thinking about?"

Sasuke averted his eyes. "I'm not going to tell you that." It wasn't as if Sasuke had anything to feel ashamed or embarrassed about. The fact that he was attracted to Naruto was no longer a secret, not after the previous night, but this was all still so new to him. He wasn't sure how to go about getting what he wanted. Should he just go to Naruto and do as he pleased? If Naruto didn't like it, he could just tell him to stop or push him away – Sasuke would respect that.

How did men go after other men? How could they tell if the other was…interested in the same way?

Sasuke already knew Naruto was interested, but he wasn't acting on it. It was almost as if he was giving that power to Sasuke and he wished he hadn't. When it came to people, Sasuke was never very good at making the first move.

"You look like you're thinking hard on something."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, who seemed to be…studying him. He looked at Sasuke as if he wanted to figure him out, as if he was a book Naruto really wanted to read, but it was written in a language he wasn't quite fluent in…yet.

"I'm just…trying to think about what I was before."

"Ah. Would a glass of wine help? Maybe you're a little nervous?"

Sasuke snorted. "I've been painted plenty of times and I've never been nervous."

"Well, this isn't in your home and you're alone with me this time. Your parents and brother will never walk in here. Does that…make you nervous?"

Did it? It wasn't as if Sasuke hadn't thought about that. He wasn't sure if it made him feel nervous, but it did make him feel…daring. He was going out of his comfort zone and it was uncomfortable and unfamiliar, but in a good way.

"I want to be here," he stated, even though Naruto hadn't asked.

"Okay." Naruto put down his paper and tools and stood up. "I'll draw you later. Right now, let's just get you comfortable." He smiled and went to fetch a bottle of wine. He didn't appear to have any glasses – there wasn't much in the room besides papers. Naruto came to sit next to him. He opened the bottle and took a long drink from it, then passed it over to Sasuke.

"Can I ask you something, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke took a drink of the wine, though not as long of one as Naruto.

"Why are you here?"

Swallowing and handing the bottle back to him, coughing a little, he responded, "What do you mean? I thought we already covered that."

"You don't seem all that interested in learning how to draw, and having you model for me…it seems I get more out of it than you. Actually, I'm not sure what you get out of it, at least not from a…normal perspective."

"Normal?"

"Normally people who model for me ask for something in return. Modeling alone doesn't give them anything or do anything for them. You're asking me to teach you how to draw in return, but you haven't shown any real interest in learning so…I don't think that's what you really want."

"What do people usually ask of you?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"Eh, it varies. I've had people model just for a bottle of wine." Naruto paused to drink from the wine, and then handed it to him with a smile. "But back to you, what do you want to gain from this?"

Sasuke held the bottle of wine in his lap, but didn't drink from it. He kept his eyes on the bottle and away from Naruto.

"Do you even know what you want? Or do you feel like you can't say?"Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto leaned over on the sofa and took Sasuke's chin, turning his head so that they were looking at each other. "Maybe you…want more of what we did last night." His voice was low and gruff as he spoke, and Sasuke found his body reacting to it.

"I thought that had been covered last night too."

"Refresh my memory."

"I admit that I am…curious," Sasuke said, not able to be too direct.

"Of what? Of me? What are you curious about?" Naruto's thumb moved from his chin to his bottom lip, tracing it. Sasuke had a strange urge to nip at it.

"You _know_ what I'm curious about; otherwise you wouldn't be doing this."

"Heh, yeah, maybe. To be honest, I was waiting for you to say…_something_ about why you were really here, especially when you showed no interest in drawing anything." Naruto smiled a little. "Though if you're intending for that to be your cover, you should probably learn to draw at least a little bit. Won't your father ask to see your progress? What did he even say when you told him you were coming here to learn to draw?"

"It doesn't matter to him, so long as I don't forget my true purpose."

"Ah, and what's that? Let me guess…to be like him?"

"For the most part."

"And that's what you want?"

Sasuke blinked, surprised at the question. Was that what he wanted? No, of course not, but no one had ever cared enough to actually ask – not even his brother. What did it matter what he wanted? His life was lived before he was even born, so that when he was born he was…already dead, or at least, waiting for death. That was all there was for him to do. Death was the only "unknown" for him to face.

Naruto covered his eyes with the same hand that had been holding his chin. "You look like you're thinking about something unpleasant."

"I am."

"What is it?"

Another unexpected question.

"Do you care?"

"I do."

Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's. "_Why_?"

"…That's a good question. I don't really know why. Something about you…" Naruto trailed off then, and after a few moments of silence, Sasuke didn't get the feeling that he was going to continue with his thought. He took his hand off of Naruto's and put it on his lap.

"I was just thinking about how I'm not…alive."

Naruto removed his hand from his eyes and Sasuke saw him frown.

"What do you mean? You look alive to me."

"Not really. I'm just…waiting for death. My life has already been lived through the eyes of my father…through everyone. They all know each step I'll take. There are no surprises, no adventure, no…nothing. They even have my bride picked out for me and I'm sure my mother knows what my kids will be named. If not her then my…bride. I have nothing to live for, nothing to look forward to. I'm not living, and therefore I'm not alive."

"Is that why you're here? The steps you took to bring you here…those weren't taken for you. You chose to do that all on your own."

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he let the words wash over him and allowed them to give him some relief. His entire life he had felt…stressed. He was stressed from trying to take the steps his family had prepared for him without falling. It was as if his parents had made a trail of footsteps in the snow and he had to make sure his own feet fit into those steps perfectly. Now, though, by going to see Naruto, it was as if he were starting to make his own path. That he had stopped in his parents' footsteps, looked at the untouched snow to the side, and decided to make his own footprints, his own path.

The feeling that came from acknowledging that that was what he was doing by going to see Naruto was…overwhelming. He was so lost in his own thoughts and feelings about it that he jumped a bit in surprise when he felt Naruto's fingers trailing along the line of his jaw.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a low whisper.

"I like your jaw. Your facial features are really sharp." Naruto's eyes slowly moved from his jaw to his own eyes. "Intense."

"What is?"

"You are."

Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond to that. Naruto was making a habit of catching him off guard with the things he said, things that no one else had ever said to him before.

Slowly, Naruto began to lean in closer. Sasuke's eyes closed halfway. Was he supposed to say something? But then, it felt like the perfect time to say nothing at all. His heart beat a little faster (in excitement and anticipation) and he was breathing deeper.

Naruto paused as soon as their lips brushed together. It was such a light and feathery touch that it wasn't really a kiss, nor did it do anything to sate him. All it did was make Sasuke want to press forward, to close the distance between them, to kiss, to taste, to touch. His fingers itched to move.

As if reading his mind, Naruto whispered, "Just give into it."

So he did.

Sasuke's hands grabbed Naruto by the front of his camicia and pulled him closer while pressing their lips more firmly together. His heart beat a little faster, but felt lighter and fuller too. Never had anyone made him feel so many things at once. It was as if, with each kiss and touch, a part of Naruto went into his body and became a part of him.

Naruto's hands came up to caress his cheeks and then further back to grip his hair. He took charge of the kiss, pressing closer to Sasuke until Sasuke's legs were on his lap and their chests were touching. Sasuke's arms went around him and brought him as close as he could as the kiss deepened and became more involved, their mouths opening and their tongues touching. Sasuke's entire body felt alive with pleasure and excitement.

When they broke their deep kiss, a series of little pecks began, both of them unwilling to stop. Eventually, Naruto pushed Sasuke to lay back on the sofa and hovered over him. His body lay on Sasuke's, but his arms kept most of his weight off of him. He kissed down from Sasuke's cheek to his ear and whispered, "How far?"

Sasuke blinked, not really understanding the question. His mind was in a fog.

"What?"

Naruto undid his doublet and slipped his hand under his camicia to touch his skin, trailing upward until he reached Sasuke's nipple. Sasuke gasped in surprise when it was pinched, and Naruto them rolled it under the palm of his hand.

"How far do you see this going?" Naruto asked, his voice deeper than before.

Rather than answering, Sasuke took Naruto's camicia off and his own doublet and camicia came off as well. When Naruto went to remove more clothing, Sasuke stopped him.

"This is far enough, for now," he said, and then pulled Naruto down on top of him so that their chests touched. He had just wanted to feel Naruto's skin against his, but he wasn't ready for anything more. Naruto didn't complain and instead got busy kissing Sasuke as his hands roamed his chest and stomach. Sasuke's own hands roamed Naruto's back, feeling the muscles as they moved with Naruto. It was…erotic, to feel Naruto's body, his skin, while Naruto lay between his legs. It was an experience he had never had before.

The drawings that they were supposed to do were quickly forgotten as they spent the rest of the day becoming familiar with each other's bodies – the top parts, anyway.

~*NS*~

By the time Sasuke got home, it was already dark out. Naruto had offered to walk him back, but Sasuke didn't want to appear…suspicious. If they were going to be intimate together, they had to be very careful about it. Naruto agreed and gave him a rather long kiss goodbye. Sasuke felt…something akin to giddiness by the time he had left.

Once he got home, though, that all drained away and became nothing but a memory – one that he was very much looking forward to reliving.

"You're home late," was the first thing he heard upon entering his own. Sasuke looked up after removing his shoes and saw Itachi.

"Were you waiting for me?"

Rather than answering, Itachi just looked at Sasuke as if assessing him.

"You look like you had fun."

Sasuke straightened at that and narrowed his eyes. He wondered if his brother could tell what he had been up to just by looking at him. Naruto had been careful about not leaving any marks on his body – though a part of Sasuke wished he had, the part of him that was eager to experience…anything sexual with Naruto.

It was an arousing and exciting thought but…now that he was away from Naruto and back home, back to reality, it was also terrifying.

"Did you draw a lot today?"

"I did," Sasuke lied. It made him feel uneasy. He had never lied to Itachi before, though Itachi had certainly lied to him a few times. He realized that he would have to lie to Itachi, to his family, to everyone, about his feelings, or rather, his desires for Naruto.

"You haven't brought any of them with you. Do you not intend to show anyone what you've drawn?"

"It's too soon," Sasuke said as he walked past Itachi. "I'm sure my amateur scribbles aren't anything to be sad about not being able to see."

"Well, good night then." Sasuke thought he heard Itachi say something after that, but when he looked over his shoulder Itachi was gone. Frowning, Sasuke went to his room to get ready for bed, his mind moving from Itachi to Naruto and all the things he wanted to do to him the next time they met.


End file.
